


In Mockery of Normal

by Cherry_Soda



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, More characters to be added later, Original Character(s), WW2, Working title, everything is subject to change, i don't speak german, my editor does, need outside opinion, please give feedback!!!, so if it's wrong don't kill me, this is my own work - Freeform, this isn't part of any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Soda/pseuds/Cherry_Soda
Summary: So this is an unfinished snippit of a novel I'm working on. I need outside opinion on it so feedback is SO appreciated! critiques, constructive criticism, corrections on my german, etc. I really would like honest comments, please don't just tell me it's great, if there's ANYTHING *Please* tell me. I don't care if it's just that I forgot to capitalize something, or left out an apostrophe. Thanks a million!OH!CHEAT SHEET:Guten Morgen = good morningNein = noJa = yesDu Hund = you dogDas geht Nicht = unacceptable or not acceptableDu Schnecke = you snailFlachwichser = fuckwit or flat wankerMein Lieber = my love (masculine)





	In Mockery of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is SO appreciated! critiques, constructive criticism, corrections on my german, etc. I really would like honest comments, please don't just tell me it's great, if there's ANYTHING *Please* tell me. I don't care if it's just that I forgot to capitalize something, or left out an apostrophe. Thanks a million!

Sunlight shone through a dusty window into a small bedroom devoid of decoration aside from a worn mattress laid on the floor near the wall opposite the door, an old wooden dresser with a wobbly leg, and a small pile of blankets at the foot of the bed where they had been kicked off in the night. It was early morning in Munich, Germany, warm, aside from a slight chill in the breeze. Footsteps, creaking against a worn wooden floor, awakened a skinny, chestnut-curled man who blinked lazily in the bright morning sun from his place on the bed. The heavy door staggered slowly open to reveal the owner of aforementioned footsteps—a tall blond, adorned with a smile and two cups of cheap but strong coffee.  
“Guten Morgen Willi, you are awake?”  
“Hmm? Oh, yes.”  
The smaller man—Willi—sluggishly sat himself upright, and accepted the lukewarm coffee. The pair sat in contented silence in the warmth of May, sipping idly at their coffee and smiling occasionally at one another in tacit conversation. There wasn’t much to be said in the mornings, and the two of them were both satisfied with simply sharing in the other’s company.  
“It’s Wednesday Josef, shouldn’t you be at work?”  
“Nein, I have the day off. The shifts changed, remember?”  
“Oh, right… How silly of me to have forgotten…”  
“And you, Willi? Do you have work today?”  
“Ja, not long today. A night shift.”  
Willi tended to work long into the nights at Pschorr—a popular brewery in Munich—while Josef laboured in the morning sun at the BMW Welt factory making planes and engines for a measly wage. In truth, neither of them were paid too lavishly. It was enough to get by, enough to live off of, but it afforded them no luxuries—that much was for certain. While they would love to be able to buy another bed, or a new lamp—they broke the last one—they were untroubled in their current situation.  
“Well, If neither of us has work anytime soon…”  
Josef leaned over to press a solicitous kiss to Willi’s lips, his hands moving to the latter’s waist and neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Willi indulged him for a while, then pulled back to smile, laugh, and bat playfully at Josef’s shoulder.  
“Josef, du Hund, not now, I haven’t even had breakfast.”  
“No breakfast? Das geht nicht! Come, let’s eat.”  
Willi laughed at his partner’s antics, but stood to dress regardless. He elected to ignore the low whistle from the doorway where Josef stood, no doubt impatiently waiting for Willi to be dressed so that they could eat. Willi pulled a worn, off-white button-down from his dresser and slipped it on, pausing to look down at his sleep pants and shrug - it’s not like he had plans to go anywhere particularly important anytime soon. He then strolled over to where Josef stood to drape himself against the taller man, trailing a cool fingertip up from the dip of his collarbone to his lips and reveling in the pleasant shuddering of his partner before pulling back and tapping him lightly on the nose.  
“Come on Josef,” Willi insisted as he breezed past him, “I’m going to die of hunger before you get here if you don’t hurry up, du Schnecke.”  
Willi didn’t miss the deep, resigned sigh from the end of the hall as he sat down on one of the rickety old chairs in their kitchen. Josef could fuss all he wanted, but he couldn’t deny the smile plastered to his face at Willi’s dramatizations. When Josef finally joined Willi in the kitchen, he was greeted with more of Willi’s exaggerated antics.  
“Josef” Willi whined, drawing out the syllables until they sounded as pitiful as he had hoped.  
Josef wasn’t having any of it, choosing to ignore the whining in favor of sitting down and picking up that day’s paper. He found it arduous to focus on reading with the incessant complaining; however, his show of ignoring Willi was clearly successful, as Willi was still attempting to grasp his attention.  
“You aren’t fooling anyone Josef; I know you’re not actually reading that damn paper.”  
Josef peered over the newspaper at Willi, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head down, his lips pursed.  
“And how can you be so sure?”  
“I know you Josef; now get off your ass and make breakfast, would you?”  
Josef smiled and shook his head, setting the paper down on the table—unfolded and unread. To be honest, Josef wasn’t exactly sure what they had in the way of food, let alone what he was going to make. It was near time for them to replenish their pantry. In the end, Josef settled for eggs and bread—which he burned just slightly, but that is neither here nor there. They ate in silence for a few moments, more interested in filling the empty spaces in their stomachs than talking. Eventually, however, Josef smiled at Willi, nodding his head back at the nearly empty pantry.  
“We’re out of food Willi… how does a day out sound to you?”  
Willi pretended to ponder this for a few moments, until Josef frowned just slightly. He then laughed and patted Josef’s hand across the table.  
“Any chance to spend a day with you is a beautiful idea to me.”  
Josef brightened up at that, his eyes going soft as he took Willi’s hand in his. He leaned forward, bringing Willi’s hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly, adoringly.  
“What I ever did to deserve you…”  
Josef trailed off, smiling brightly and standing, pulling Willi up with him. Willi grinned back and pressed a cheerful kiss to Josef’s cheek before yawning and making his way to the bedroom to change his pants - apparently he did have plans to go important places. In the meantime, Josef had resumed his former position at the table, this time with an old glass jar partially filled with some odd amount of Marks, and a pad of paper that was despairingly thin. Josef busied himself with writing down things they needed and crossing off the things they couldn’t afford at that time. He sighed as he recounted their money for what felt like the thousandth time, hoping for some outcome that meant they could afford just a little more food. He was sorely disappointed though, as the number remained the same. Josef looked down at the pathetically short list and shook his head; he wished he could do better. If he only had a little more money, he could give Willi just that much more of the life he deserved. Every time Josef mentioned it, however, Willi would become very serious, telling him that he could ask for no better than what he already had. Whether there were threats of being hit with a spoon if Josef didn’t stop being such a Flachwichser wasn’t of import, however, Josef tended to rub at a tender spot on the side of his head often enough that people had begun to ask about it. Willi waltzed back into the kitchen just in time to hear Josef mutter something under his breath and rub his head absentmindedly. The shorter man chuckled a little and gently pulled Josef’s hand from his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the soft flesh of the blond’s wrist.  
“You worry too much, mein Lieber.”  
“Only for you.”  
Willi gave a quick snort in good humor, letting go of Josef’s wrist and reclaiming his place at the table. Josef looked troubled as he handed the list to his partner.  
“That’s all we can afford this week…”  
“Then that must be all we need.”  
Josef could have studied Willi for a hundred years, and still have had no idea how the man managed to stay so damn optimistic.  
“Wait… These don’t add up…”  
“Add up to what?”  
“We could afford more than this if we don’t go out this week…”  
“Willi…”  
“No, Josef. We need the food, and if we buy more now, we’ll be able to go out for sure next week. Besides, if we stay in we’ll have time for… other activities.”  
Josef just shook his head; he had been hoping Willi wouldn’t notice that he was saving some of their precious spare change for a night out. As always, Willi had, and he wasn’t having any of it. Though, the prospect of staying in had Josef nodding along in agreement as Willi’s thin fingers twirled their one good pencil. He noted how Willi hummed pleasantly and tapped the eraser against the paper.


End file.
